


A Game of Whatsapp

by Fiolikescookies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Conversations, F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Randomness, SMS, Social Networking, Texting, Whatsapp, bisou a+, des barres de rire lol mdr, drôle, texto, whatsapp conversation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si toute la saga s'était uniquement passée sur un groupe whatsapp, sûrement que ça aurait été plus simple. Ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Whatsapp

**Author's Note:**

> C'est parti d'un gros délire avec ma copine. Comme on a écrit quasi 25 pages au final on a décidé d'en faire un truc cool. Et de poster ça quelque part. Voilà.

 

 


End file.
